Suppliers of mobile communication services, such as wireless email, may offer handheld devices that may be used on the networks of multiple mobile carriers. Where there are two mobile carriers A and B with compatible network standards and protocols, the handheld device may be capable of operating on the wireless networks of both mobile carriers A and B. If mobile carrier A and mobile carrier B are related companies, they may allow the handheld devices to be transferred between their networks.
Suppose that a user purchases and registers a handheld device and becomes a subscriber on mobile carrier A's wireless network. In some cases, a handheld device may be returned and made available to another user who may become a subscriber on mobile carrier B's wireless network. This may result in the supplier billing both mobile carriers A and B for the same device. What is needed is an improved system and method for transferring devices between mobile carriers that may avoid this problem.